Three Dimensions
by Archonn
Summary: [rated T just because i'm being careful] [main pairings listed on the fic]Three different storylines cross; see how this story unfolds while watching through an OC's eyes.
1. Despair in the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the OC is mine. 

Some warnings: The 6 main pairings are: NaruHina, SakuSasu, SasuIno, NaruSaku, SakuLee and SasuNaru (This means yaoi; if you cant stand it, then... But i promise it's only a bit). It is a bit OOC, and has an OC. The entire fic will be in this OC's point of view. Also it's my first fic, so the chapters are small and i update slowly. And last thing; It is rated T just because i'm being careful, but i doubt it's nowhere near that rating.

As for the fic itself...Word - OC's thoughts / "Word" - Someone speaking / (Word) - OCthinking about thoughts or author's notes

Start Chapter-----

First Chapter - Despair in the Unknown

My head hurts. "Where i am?" Then i open my eyes, and look around. The first thing i notice is a blond, cerulean-eyed boy staring at me curiously. "You are near the konoha ninja academy... Are you feeling well?" the blond replies. Wait- Konoha? The boy wears orange clothes, and a leaf headband. "Oh i'm okay, just-" Then it clicks on my mind. "Na-Naruto! Is that you?" Startled by my subit change, he gets a bit futher from me, while saying "How do you know my name? Who are you?" I? I am... "Aoi... Wait, am i chatting with NARUTO!" Naruto is looking at me with a puzzled look on his face, while i am pinching myself to see if this is a dream. It doesn't work, obviously. "Gee, what a strange person..." Naruto mutters to himself while starting to get out.

"Where did you find me?" I say, trying to mantain calm at such event (if it was possible), then i scan my surrounding. I'm actually in the place where Naruto was right after not graduating, while he watched adults praising their kids. Then i notice the tree - it brought back memories from the first episode...

"You was sleeping near that tree.", was the cerulean-eyed boy's reply. Almost nothing made sense; everything was strange, but at the same time, they were familiar, as i watched the episodes and read the mangas so many times. "Naruto, would you mind if you show me where can i speak with the hokage?" It was the only thing i could think, after all they are meant to be the strongest ninja of Konoha, right? Hokage had to know a way to send me back, i was sure of it.

The leaf-nin blinked at my question, then anwsered."No, i can take you there with no problem... But first, Aoi-san, how did you know my name?" -San? I never was called -san before; such a strange thing. "I'll explain after we get in hokage's place."

And we set off to Hokage. The homes, roads, everything was as i knew from what i saw in Naruto episodes/chapters (the style of the village, i mean. The manga/anime never fully describes Konoha). A few houses were in repairs, then i must be past the Orochimaru attack chapters. Has Team Seven already lost Sasuke? But there is no need for asking about it - i see the Uchiha walking towards the Yamanaka Flower shop... (A/N: Just pretend that it is between the academy and the hokage's.)

Whaat? Sasuke, going to buy flowers? Now THAT didn't make any sense. Oh, he didn't enter the shop; he was dragged in by a very happy blonde girl -- Obviously Ino. It looks like i have a lot of questions already.

Meeting Hokage will be quite an experience...

End Chapter-----

Author's Notes (A/N): Please review! Also forgive my grammar; i'm brazilian. The SasuIno bit will be explained, don't worry. The NaruSaku pairing will be shown soon (probably in the third chapter or so). As for the others, they may take some time, given the short chapters. And for those who don't know... OC Original character / OOC Out-of-Character / Anything else you wanna ask? Drop a review!


	2. Clash of AlterEgo

Uh... See the disclaimer and the warnings on the first chapter. And the yaoi isn't on this chapter. So you can read it relieved.

Start Chapter-----

Second Chapter - Clash of Alter-Ego

There i am. Seated, wating for Naruto; he went in first to explain to hokage what i wanted. Someone else came in and seated at my side. A kunoichi. A pink-haired one. I didn't think i would meet "Haruno Sakura..." so soon and-- I said her name aloud? "Do i know you?" She was looking at me, startled. Oops, i did. "Err... I'mgoing to explain this to hokage, so..." I'm this nervous? Why didn't i notice it before? "Oh, okay." And that was her response. Economical, if you ask me.

"Looks like you have a lot of things to explain-- Hi, Sakura-chan!" I'm still amazed how Sakura affects Naruto. But i got the message, and i finally am going to meet hokage, personally. The other two just followed me. Waiting for me was a young, big-breasted blonde woman. Tsunade...

"Naruto wasn't able to tell much. So explain." Hokage said. She goes straight to the point, eh?  
"Well, i have a large number of reasons to believe that i'm not from this world." That was my answer. Tsunade just blinked. The others were taken aback.  
"It seems you don't believe me, do you?" Don't ask me how i was able to speak with such a cool-headed tone, while surrounded by armed, and almost inhuman, people.  
"Not even a little." So i was right about hokage. Then why not start with her?  
"Let me see... For me, and a lot of persons, you are Hokage-sama. Others may call you Tsunade-sama. And there are those who call you Godaime-sama. Your ex-teammates call you Tsunade-hime. Naruto calls you baa-chan, and Jiraiya sometimes use the term 'flat-chested'. Also, you have earned a nickname in the casinos and such. For the very old, you are the granddaughter of first hokage." The blonde flinched at my long speech. Naruto had to hold the laughter when i spoke flat-chested and baa-chan, and Sakura was impressed. But it isn't looking enough. Then i'll continue.  
"Naruto, do you remember a day, when fighting Hokage-sama, that she, instead of knocking you far away with a finger, kissed your forehead?" I hope he remembers.  
"Uh-huh, i do." Good job, Naruto!  
"That had a motive. It actually was the third time she did it. The first one was with Nawaki, her younger brother. He had your age back then. The second one was with Dan, her boyfriend." Young ones stared at me speechless. However, the mature kunoichi had a sad look on her face.  
"Hokage-sama, do you want that i continue?" She had to be my friend if i wanted to go back home; and you don't win friends if you make them remember their own sadness.

She sighed. "It isn't needed; For now i'll believe in you, as no one knew about the kiss on the forehead. But, how do you know so much about me?" SCORE! Ah, now explaining the rest will be a piece of cake. "In my world, hokage-sama, you, Naruto, Sakura, and all ninjas an such are characters of an anime and a manga. Which i happen to be a fan of." Poor ninjas. They are all looking at me with strange faces. "You've got to be kidding." Sakura said. "Ill answer your questions; but first i want to make some. Would you mind answering?" Now it gets interesting.

End Chapter-----

A/N: There weren't no parenthesis on this chapter. Strange, huh? Reviews are welcome; and i forgot to comment about flames on past chapter. Now i think about it, i've never been flamed before. But i don't know if i'm prepared for the first time... Oh, and pointing my errors about the grammar would be nice too, as i need to improve my english.


	3. Revealing Conversation

Disclaimer and warnings: Go read the first chapter! Also, beware of the OOC-ness. And before i forget; The OC, Aoi, has nothing to do with the Aoi from the anime.

Start Chapter-----

Third Chapter - Revealing Conversation

"First... It is obvious that Sandaime is already dead. But has Sasuke already gone to Orochimaru?" I'm pretty sure i saw Sasuke, so i'm asking just to be sure. "Yes." Eh? Naruto must be wrong. I saw him-- "But Ino brought him back." Ino! Is Sakura saying that Ino, of all ninjas in Konoha, brought Sasuke back!

"It can't be...And how did she bring him back, hokage-sama?" This means the story, as i know it, was altered. Probably, the post-Gaiden chapters mean nothing more. "No one knows, except Uchiha and Yamanaka. They told nothing about this, no matter how much we asked." Why the two wouldn't trust hokage-sama? Either way, if i want more details, it looks like i'll have to ask them myself (although i doubt they will speak so easily).

"Second... Hokage-sama, do you know how to send me back to my world?" That's it. Now i can only wait. "No. To be sincere, i don't believe you entirely; i'm just sticking with your story, for now. However, i'll make sure your days here in konoha are enjoyable, it is my duty as hokage." Well, i tried asking, didn't i? It was my only hope... "Err, you know... I can't pay for it, hokage-sama." This is ridiculous. Changing so drastically, having to hold on to the charity of others, when you have parents waiting you in other world. What is my purpose in this world? "Don't worry, ah..." Naruto forgot to say my name. Typical. "My name is Aoi." Tsunade was in such a hurry she didn't ask for my name. "Yes, Aoi... Don't worry, you won't have to pay nothing; besides, it's just until we find a way to send you back." If, and only if, you do find a way. You know, i might be trapped forever in this dimension!

"So... Where i'm going to stay?" Better not be at Naruto's apartament. "Actually, at my home. It's been a long time i've lived with someone other than Shizune and Ton-Ton. By the way, how old are you?" Now that i think about it, where Tsunade lives? "I'm fifteen." I guess there's nothing else to ask. "Just a last question: Naruto... Why do you like Sakura so much, when she wants nothing with you?" He grinned and explained (where was his hyper-activism? i mean, since we are in this room, he only spoke yes and uh-huh). "Who said she wants nothing with me? Sakura and i were destined to be toghether since we met for the first time!" And then he kissed her, making said kunoichi to blush. "Are you two dating?" Me and my habit of asking the obvious. "Why, of course!" Naruto has happiness printed on his face. Sakura is visibly embarrassed. Hokage-sama just looks to us.

"Sakura, i believe you have something to speak to hokage, haven't you?" She nodded affirmatively. It must be about her training as a medic-nin, as she was alone when she came. "Then, hokage-sama, where Sasuke lives? I want to ask some things to him." I never truly understood Sasuke, but I'm having a opportunity that no one else had; to ask him directly. "Naruto, take him to your friend's house. And when you want to come back, ask Sasuke to take you to my home." Being a guest of hokage has benefits. "Aoi-san, before you go, tell me a thing. What do you do on your world?" Sakura asked. "I? I just study." I wonder how these anime characters read emotions on their eyes. I cannot, so i'm not able to understand what emotion Sakura has on her face. Was she envious?

And finally i get out of Tsunade's office, and to Sasuke's.  
I hope he's at his home...

End Chapter-----

A/N: Small chapters + Slow writing Bad writer / And that's what i am. About the NaruSaku moment... It will be explained, i believe that on the next two chapters or something like that. Wondering why this fic is called Three Dimensions? it will be probably explained on the next chapter too. So stay tuned, and don't forget to review.


	4. Another Destiny

Disclaimer and some warnings: They are all in the first chapter. As always, beware the OOC-ness (even if i make an inhuman effort to mantain them as IC (In-Character) as possible) and the yaoi (that is on this chapter).

Start Chapter-----

Fourth Chapter - Another Destiny

As we walk, i notice we enter an ghost sector of Konoha; the part that belongs to the former Uchiha clan. It's easy to figure why no one lives here; Who would stay at the place that one of the biggest massacres in Konoha happened? My guide was in silence since we entered the section, maybe affected by the place's aura (or maybe Sakura has finally made Naruto a sociable person).

At last, the main Uchiha mansion. When Naruto knocks on the door, the one that greets us is none other than a young, blonde kunoichi. "Hi, Naruto! Who's your friend?" So Ino is as loud-mouthed as ever. "I'm Aoi, Yamanaka-san. Pleased to meet you." She asked the ninja, not me. It doesn't matter now, does it? "How did he know my name?" Ino, like everyone else, asked that too. "It's a long story, Ino-chan. You won't believe it." Oh, Naruto is sooo right. "Fine, fine... Say, what are you two doing here?" Now that she asks, what is Naruto going to do? "He just wants to chat with Sasuke, and i'm going home; there are lots of things to do!" This answers my question. Even if i don't have idea of what he has to do at home.

Blond ninja goes to home, while i wave my hand and say bye. "Come in; Sasuke is in the kitchen." I follow her across some doors, only to meet a not-so-happy face staring at me. "Hi, Uchiha-san. I'm Aoi, nice to meet you" Nice my ass-- Sasuke isn't a confortable person to look at. "Who is he?" He asks Ino. "Just a guest, Sasuke-kun. Naruto brought him here, although i'm not sure of what he wants." Neither me. "I just want to know some things. Why did you go after Sasuke?"

"First things first; how you knew us all?" Ino asks. Here we go, again. "You may not believe, but i have various motives to believe i'm not from this world." she just raises an eyebrow, while he only looks at me. "Ask hokage-sama for more details. Now, could you please answer me?" I'm not in the mood to explain it all again. "Well, okay... It happened when the boys came back from the rescue mission. Naruto wasn't able to fulfill his promise, but Sakura said that they would try to forget that and rebuild their lives, without Sasuke-kun. I was there too, waiting for Sasuke-kun, that they weren't able to bring back."

"I noticed her intention; to forget Sasuke-kun and restart with Naruto. I slapped her face hard; She deserved it. Then i said if she wanted to just abandon Sasuke-kun, fine, he could always depend on me. And then i rushed out of the hospital, packed my equipment, and left Konoha, in search of Sasuke-kun. This quest for bringing him back took one month." Oh my. What a story, if you ask me. Sincerely, i must have some kind of empathy; to make someone that almost doesn't know you speak so much is quite a feat. "And how you did bring him back?" That was the story i wanted to knew, right from the start. "I... I don't want to tell it. Sorry. I want to not remember it." And that what Ino had to say. i turn to Sasuke, to no avail. What happened in that month? "Then just answer me a last question; Are you two only, uh... Friends?"

Ino sits on Sasuke's lap. "Of course not! Did you think that i, Yamanaka Ino, would be "just a friend" of Sasuke-kun!" So they too are dating. Is spending time with Sasuke a good thing? "Oh, look at the time! Bye, boys, i have to go!" And she goes. This was so Narutoish. After she is gone, Sasuke gets up and starts to show me the home. Guess he hasn't forgotten his manners and etiquette. I ask him some things, like what you see with the sharingan, how's the feeling of having a cursed seal, and other unimportant questions (he doesn't answer me about nothing relationed to the one month). I also explain the same i told to hokage-sama (the fact of having all of them in a anime).

After twenty minutes or so of chatting, i discover that spending time with Sasuke isn't exactly the best thing to do (even when you are a Naruto fan as i am); so i ask for him to take me back to hokage-sama's residence. "It's not far from here. No problem for me." After closing the door, we walk to hokage-sama's house. However...

Our trip went across a plaza. In our opposite direction, walked Naruto; but he was looking down and mumbling something. Also, he weared a jeans and a orange t-shirt (in which was written I Luv Ramen). The most interesting was that he was so distracted (and Sasuke was distracted too, as he was looking up, with arms crossed) that they bumped. "Oh, i'm sorry, i wasn't paying atten-- Sasuke?... Sasuke!" He hugged Sasuke tightly. "Finally, i found you!" Naruto then kissed him on the neck, and started to slowly pass his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Oh god, how much i missed you..." Meanwhile, poor Uchiha was blushing madly; and apparently liking it, as he didn't react. When he notices that i'm staring, he breaks free from Naruto (if it is him), and put his hand on his heart. "Wh-what was that, dobe!" I was going to ask that too. Besides, there's something strange; he isn't with the forehead protector, and no ninja weapons, either.

Naruto just looked confused. "Ah, it seems you found him first. And i thought you were lost in this city." When Sasuke sees who spoke, sharingan appears, and his face contorts into pure hatred. When i see who spoke, my eyes widen.

Uchiha... Itachi...

End Chapter-----

A/N: Yay! Biggest chapter ever (of this fic, at least)! I made it this big so everyone forget that i took so much time to update. Also "Naruto" isn't being OOC! Can you figure why?  
Sincerely... To me, it is now that the fic starts-- these first four chapters are there just for explanation... If you have something to comment, please review. And expect lots of revelations on the next chapter. Last commentary; this fic needs a genre that suits it better. Do you have a opinion?


	5. Genetical Brothers

Disclaimer and some warnings: No one starts reading a multi-part fic from the fifth chapter; so read the disclaimer on the first chapter (and warnings too). Yaoi is much lighter in this chapter.

Start Chapter-----

Fifth Chapter - Genetical Brothers

Tension is in air. Younger Uchiha starts to make seals at an absurd speed (i'm not trained to see fast things, like a ninja is). Sasuke screams: "Chidori!" The lightning forms; older Uchiha just watches. Meanwhile, Naruto comes to me (and to far from the to-be-fight) and stares. "Who are you? Why was you walking with Sasuke?" What is the meaning of this? How he is so calm when Uchiha Itachi is right before you? And how come he doesn't remember me?

"It is you who needs to explain first. For god's sake, why you kissed Sasuke?" Wasn't he dating Sakura? Wasn't he a straight man! "Come on, he's my boyfriend! Hey, do you think i should cheer for Sasuke, even if i know that Itachi-san is going to win?" That's it. I officially declare that i don't understand it. At all. Not to mention that Sasuke hasn't landed a single scratch. "Murderer! It ends now!" Much to my surprise, Sasuke forms two Chidori. Itachi (for more surprise) is confused at what Sasuke said. He then knocks his younger brother, summoning a kage bunshin in Sasuke's back, that delivers a incapacitating blow in younger Uchiha's head.

Uh oh. He is looking at me. Naruto goes to the unconcious body. "That was too strong, Itachi!" Blond turns to me. "Explain, please." The Akatsuki member want explanation; great, that's what i want too. (he is going to kill me, isn't he?) "You explain first. Why Naruto said he missed Sasuke, and why... you... said you thought he, Sasuke, was lost in this city?" I wasn't able to say Itachi's name. Fear is indeed a strong feeling. "Sasuke was missing for five days. I decided to go after him, and Naruto came along in my search. After some walking, we found ourselves lost, and then we stumbled across this city, which looked alike our Konoha. Then i distracted myself, my companion ran off to other way in this village, and the rest you know. Now explain why he called me murderer." It... It doesn't make sense... This is stupid, ridiculous... "He called you murderer because you killed the entire Uchiha clan. But none of what you said makes sense. This village is Konoha, and Sasuke isn't missing. He is in the village for quite a time. Also, why Naruto is without his forehead protector?" Now that i notice, Itachi's protector is in good shape, without the cut...

"I'm not a ninja." Naruto said, with a very much confused look. The standing Uchiha was paying attention, and thinking. "I suppose we aren't the ones you know. There is a kage in this village?" Itachi is right. So they aren't the ones i know. "Yes. Hokage is Tsunade." Let us go to hokage-sama, again... "Wait-- I haven't understood half of that, but this Sasuke isn't my Sasuke?" Poor Naruto. "Nope. We're going to continue searching." After hearing Itachi, cerulean-eyed sighs, and tries to lift Sasuke's body. As he wasn't able to carry him alone, i offer some help, and we toghether are able to walk with the boy.

"But he looks like soo much with my Sasuke; he even likes the same things..." Except men, as he isn't gay. Poor, poor Naruto. This is all i have to say about him. "I suggest walking him to his home; besides, i actually don't quite remember what is the way to hokage-sama's office. But Sasuke knows, we just have to wait for him to wake up." The two outsiders accept my idea. In the way to his home, however, Sasuke wakes, and as soon as he notices Itachi, he gets in a fight stance. Fearing another pointless battle, i yell:

"He isn't who you think!"  
"Nonsense!"  
"Look at the forehead protector! It isn't cut, this Itachi isn't the missing-nin!"  
"Then who is he?"

Good question. "I'm not sure, for discovering that we need your help." There is no use, he still is filled with rage. "Okay, let's go to the Ino's flower shop. She knows how to deal with you better than hokage. She will calm you down." He stops to think. After some seconds, he walks in a direction. Without much to do, we follow, as he probably accepted my offer. Besides, we would go to a blonde, but instead we ended in another blonde. Great difference. During our walk, Naruto was always near Sasuke. Sometimes, i saw his arm rising to touch the Uchiha, but he stopped, reminding that this Sasuke wasn't his Sasuke.

Poor, poor, poor Naruto.

Also, in our way, i reveal my name to my companions that didn't knew my identity. And we finally reach the shop; the very shop i saw in my way to hokage's. The door is opened...

End Chapter-----

A/N: Took a long time to update, eh? There isa good reason; i was playing Naruto RPG for GBA! Isn't that a great motive?(oops it isn't) Whatever. This chapter looks confusing and rushed. Don't know if it is the worse, though. But this chapter makes possible discovering why the name of the fic...  
And there are so much to uncover yet... Don't forget to review, and to point out the errors on the fic, so it actually becomes a enjoyable reading.


	6. Meetings in the Flower

Disclaimer and warnings: Nope, i don't own Naruto. But Aoi is mine. And yes, this(and much more)is all written in the first chapter, but i'm tootired to make you go back all the way to the first chapter just to read a disclaimer. Also, there isn't yaoi in this chapter, and probably will take some time for it to come back.

Start Chapter-----

Sixth Chapter - Meetings in the Flower

"I bet that Sakura will like these, oh, welcome to Ya--" Ino and Naruto (both of them) were shocked. Uchiha brothers just stood there. Since no one looked like that was going to break the silence, i made the first explanations. "These two are Itachi and Naruto, but they come from a different Konoha. As for them, they are Ino, Sasuke's girlfriend in this world, and Naruto, companion to Sakura and Sasuke." Strange. It seems as if they didn't even noticed me. After some seconds, blonde kunoichi finally snapped from shock and took Sasuke away, to another room in the store. It is impressive.. She didn't even asked, she knew that he needed some "conforting" just by looking.

The second one to do something (third, if you count my useless (or so it seems) speech) was the non-ninja Naruto.  
"So... Do you like ramen?" What a stupid question... Expect no less from Naruto, gay or not. He was asking the other Naruto.  
"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Lot of people.  
"Where is the best place for ramen here"  
"I'll show you." And after one of the most dumb conversations i ever heared, both Narutos left the Yamanaka's. The ninja one, before leaving, left some money on the counter and got some flowers. I bet that they are for Sakura (anyone who heard Ino, back at the start of the chapter, would agree with me).

That leaves me and Itachi. (A/N: For some unknown motive, i started laughing when i wrote that poor Aoi is alone with Uchiha Itachi. Maybe i'm insane, after all.) "Itachi-san, from where do you think you came? Other world? Another universe?" I knew a name for dimensions that had identical persons, but now that i try to remember... "I believe that i and Naruto-kun are from a parallel dimension." Aah. That was the name. We pass some time without speaking, but finally i remember something to ask:

"Is your brother Sasuke as much sad as this Sasuke?" There isn't much i want to know about this Itachi, but since i'm waiting for Sasuke to show up (leave Ino), better starting to invent some questions or be bored to death. "Not as much, although he says that, lately, he was feeling empty, without a reason to live." This is funny. Why? "Strangely enough, this Sasuke has only one objective, that is to kill his brother. Without that, he too would have nothing else to do, except being a good ninja." Uchiha stood still for a moment. "Do you think that both Sasukes are linked in some sort of way?" Great, he asked me exactly what i had in mind. "It is possible."

End Chapter-----

A/N: Even more time to update, and it is the smallest chapter of this fic! At this rate, last chapters will only have a single line, not to mention they will take a semester to come out...  
But it did its job, i believe. Expect more explanations on the next chapter. And don't forget to review.


	7. There Is A Next Day

Disclaimer and warnings: Go back for the first (or sixth) chapter to read disclaimer (and general warnings). As always, OOC-ness is a possibility, and yaoi is nowhere to be seen. Also, the last paragraph is pure angst; i felt that he had to blurt out those feelings somewhere in the story.

Start Chapter-----

Seventh Chapter - There Is A Next Day

Ino appeared. "Where are the others?" Naruto has taken the other to the best place for ramen in Konoha; which must be Ichiraku. "Don't know for sure, they probably went to Naruto's favourite ramen stand." She shrugged. "Seriously, he should think about another thing other than ramen." She took a breath, and continued:

"If you two are worried about Sasuke-kun, he is okay now, but i want that you be more careful. The month that i spent to bring Sasuke-kun back wasn't full of happy moments, and i believe that his mind isn't exactly on the best state. I'm not sure if he is able to see much of these happenings without losing it. Sincerely, i have no idea how he managed to be sane after seeing his entire family die in the hands of his brother." You know, she is telling the truth; how come he withstood such a loss in his age? I think that he was able because he focused himself in a single goal.

"Erm... but i still need to go to hokage's home. Sasuke was going to take me there. Where is he?" Not to mention that Itachi (and Naruto) needs to meet hokage-sama to legalize his presence here. "Let him rest a little. He is fighting the seal now, so i'll take you two." Hmm, now that i remember, how he is dealing with the level two cursed seal? The counter-seal that Kakashi made is for the level one. "Seal?" Itachi asked. "Yes, A cursed seal. But as i said, he is okay. So don't worry." And with that, we walked (once again... man, this IS tiring) to outside. Kunoichi closed the shop, and lead us to my destination. After that, we parted ways (so i didn't see what Ino and Itachi spoke to hokage-sama).

Tsunade has quite a big house. For my surprise, i met Shizune, who showed me lots of things at hokage's home, such as various scrolls that depicted various stories of Konoha's culture, and Ton-ton (quite a interesting pig). After some time, Tsunade arrived, and we spent some time chatting. She explained some of this world that wasn't on the anime, and in turn i explained my world to her. Also, she told me that the Itachi problem was solved; each copy would stay at their original home (to avoid conflicts, Sasuke will spend those day on Ino's house). Later i'll ask Ino how she managed to convince hokage that Itachi came from another dimension.

The day ended peacefully. When i woke up in the next morning, i was at the same bed i slept yesterday; so it wasn't a dream, after all. Seems i'll spend a lot of time here. Past breakfast, hokage-sama dressed herself in the typical hokage robes, and said that she was going for a walk, before work. I decided to acconpany her, out of boredom. Her walk was interesting; remember Sarutobi's lessons that he gave to everyone? It was pretty much what Tsunade did. Except the fact that people, instead of paying attention to the lessons, looked at her big boobs. Being the first woman to be hokage must be hard work.

Later, we went to her working place. She assigned Naruto to tour me through the city, and he just had to accept. And so we walked (A/N: Aoi: Again! i just walk in this damn fic/ Archonn: Uh... can you fight/ Aoi: No... / Archonn: Can you do something out of normal/ Aoi: No... / Archonn: Interested in one of the girls of the Naruto cast/ Aoi: No... Forget it, i'm walking...) to the Hokage Monument. "Hey, did you knew?" It was too calm around Naruto. "What?" I had to ask.

"My other self is, uh..."  
"Interested in Sasuke"  
"Yeah! Isn't that strange? How can someone, aside his fangirls, like Sasuke-baka?"  
"If you read fanfiction from my world, you would get amazed..."  
"Eh? Fanfiction? What is that?"  
"Forget it."  
"Okay... But this isn't the strangest thing. It is impressive, he's totally different from me! In his world, he actually has a father and a mother! And guess who they are? The Ichiraku owners! Even if he is adopted."

Oh my... "He has that thing sealed inside him?" If he was adopted, it means he isn't hated. "He didn't even knew about it." This must be terrible to Naruto. It is as he was seeing his own face, if he wasn't so discriminated by everyone because of something that wasn't his fault. "When you met your other self, to where you two had gone?" I'm thinking about a certain reaction... "We went to Ichiraku. It was strange... He said that they were his parents in his world, but seeing them here was quite a shock, specially because they didn't know him." So that was how he reacted. "But he eats lot of ramen. This is always a good sign."

Finally, at the monument. Strange, there is no one sightseeing. Oh, there is no one near us, either. Wait, it seems as this place was abandoned; but it should be full of people. Naruto blinks. "Genjutsu? Yep, surely." Uh-oh. "Kyuubi. The genjutsu will leave us away from interference; I swear that i'll use full force against you! Katon, Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto takes me from the fire balls, and we discover the identity of our attacker...

Haruno Sakura...

Sincerely, i forgot to mention a thing... I cried... Non-stop... The pillow was soaked in tears. The pillow where i put my head, when came my first sleep here in Konoha. I couldn't hold it anymore... I feel alone, the possibility that everything i done was reduced to nothing... Dealing with such a large number of strangers... Acting strong, i never had to be that way before... Not being myself is such a pain... We all have to deal with reality, haven't we? So, i'll... just believe that i'm realizing a fan's dream and... yeah. The emptiness; what must i do?

End Chapter-----

A/N: Yay; other big (for my standards) chapter! Not to mention an awful lot of revelations, gaps to be filled with the side-fic (coming soon!) and ANGST! Okay, i'm not a fan of angst, but he needed to, seriously. Besides, expect more of it. And don't forget the reviews, for the said reasons (pointing errors, suggestions, etc...). Lastly, the next chapter explains the last part of the name "Three Dimensions", so stay tuned.


	8. Ending the Spiral

Disclaimer and warnings: I don't own Naruto. Also i don't own the name of this chapter (Ending the Spiral is the name of a Valkyrie Profile soundtrack). Major warning: Crappily written fight scene ahead! As always, beware the possible OOC-ness, and the grammar errors.

Start Chapter-----

Eighth Chapter - Ending the Spiral

She just looks at us, smoke coming out of her mouth. "Eh, Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He seemed to not believe what we saw. "Don't fucking speak to me, Kyuubi! You murderer...!" Sakura then rushed to Naruto. Drawing a kunai, she launched herself in a close combat against him. So this is the way that pink-haired kunoichi reacted when she knew that blond ninja had a demon inside him? She is so different...

Naruto just defends himself, but he's having trouble, as Sakura seems much stronger. Besides, she knows the Uchiha jutsus; how's that possible? "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Even shouting, Naruto's face seems deprived of emotion, as if he still was trying to understand. The kage bunshins appear, but before they could do something: "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" And they are almost all gone; except for one, that grabs her from behind. "Why? What have i done?" Naruto asked, with a pleading face.

"Don't speak nonsense!" Then she freed herself from the kage bunshin and threw it on him. Made some hand seals. "Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu!" Suddenly, another jet of flame came and blocked the ryuuka! The other fire came from a level two sharingan Sasuke. Eh? Level two? "What in the hell are you doing, Sakura!" Sasuke yells. "Are you okay?" Same Sasuke asks Naruto, but with a much more softer voice. Naruto gets up without answering, his face still showing the shock from Sakura's reaction.

"Why are you helping him! He is our enemy, we--" Sakura then slaps her forehead. "You have been brainwashed by the monster, haven't you!" She readies her kunais. "Since two years, this thing causes disgrace to all of us... It ends now!" Two years! But the last attack of Kyuubi was twelve years ago! She cannot be Sakura! So who is her?

Sasuke and Sakura start to fight a medium-ranged battle, and thanks to the sharingan, every katon that (false) Sakura uses is countered by Sasuke. But this time, she isn't as half as determinated, it looks like as she lost her will to fight. An-- Oh my, why didn't i thought about this before? "Please, stop! Sakura-san, he isn't the one you want to kill! Answer me, is this city familiar to you!" I speak as loud as i can. They continue it. "If this city isn't familiar to you, and you got here because you ended lost, then it probably means you came to a parallel dimension!"

That's what i thought earlier. To my surprise, they all stop. "Parallel dimensions? What is that?" she asks me, watching carefully each of our movements. "They are dimensions that contain the same individuals, but they have another story." Don't stutter. Calm down, and she will understand you, and everything will be okay (now that she is paying attention to me, if i do anything wrong my skin will toast). "For example, this Naruto isn't the Kyuubi."

"Don't try to trick me; he has the demon's chakra." True, Sakura. "But the demon hasn't taken control of him, and never will! But that happened in your dimension, didn't it?" I hope that the seal is strong enough. Sakura was silent. "If he truly was the fox, then you wouldn't be alive, as he wouldn't have mercy." Then i turn to Naruto. "I'm sure your Sakura isn't going to react this way if she knows about the thing sealed." I hope so. "This Sasuke is from this dimension?" Sakura asks. Now that i stop to notice, the cursed seal seems missing... "I believe that i'm from another dimension, too. In my dimension, the fourth Hokage destroyed the demon, then he left on a journey." Hmm. This Sasuke is quite talkative, don't you think so? "What strange, when i asked my copy if he knew Kyuubi, he said the same story." Naruto said; so this Sasuke is the boyfriend of the other Naruto! After all, if they know the same fate regarding Kyuubi's destiny...

"Did you saw Naruto? Where is he?" Sasuke noticed that the copy that Naruto spoke about could only be his Naruto. "Must be at my home." After Naruto said that, Sakura (who was immobile since she asked if Sasuke was from this dimension) unmade the genjutsu. Suddenly, we can see all normal activities of sightseeing and such. "Ah, Sasuke-kun..." She murmurs, not directed to Sasuke. "Something is telling me that i'm making a mistake, but i'll let you go unharmed. Do you have a hokage?" She tells us, with a calm tone.

"Yes, hokage-sama is Tsunade." After i answered Sakura, Sasuke spoke: "It's a coincidence that a sannin is hokage in this dimension. In mine, Jiraiya is, because the fourth insisted for it." Ero-sennin as hokage? This doesn't look good. "Ne, Sakura-chan, in yo-- I mean, Sakura, who's hokage in your dimension?" She looked to Naruto with a not-friendly face, then sighed. "Orochimaru. Not much after Kyuubi appeared, he named him to control Konoha." Her look was of pure sadness. "Let's just go to hokage's office, okay?" I suggested.

During our walk, i told my name to them. But i did other thing too; i thought about all that happened since yesterday, concerning the copies. Follow my line of thought; Jiraiya is the most happy-go-luck of the sannins; he was a porn novelist, for god's sake. Then comes Tsunade, that although happy, has quite some sadness in her life. Last comes Orochimaru, who is pure evil. Let us examine the outcome of Yondaime versus Kyuubi. First, we could assume that Yondaime wins; this would be the happiest ending. The let's suppose a draw; They would end both dead, but at least everything would end well. And at last, if we assumed a victory of Kyuubi. This would be the worst ending possible. Uchiha's destiny also follows the same principle.

Happy, neutral and sad. No, i'm sure there is better words for what i want to say. Uhh... "Yes, that's right! Fluff and angst!" We were in the avenue that leads us to our destination. My other companions looked at me. "Don't you see? Instead of calling the persons of the other dimensions just as the others, we should refer to those who came from this Sakura as Person-A, and those who came from this Sasuke's dimension as Person-F! And if we ever need to refer to the people of this dimension, just call them Person-N!" The three just turned around and continued.

End Chapter-----

A/N: These chapters just grow bigger and bigger... I felt some serious inconsistence on the characters' personalities, specially Naruto, but it may be only me. Anyway, i'll finally start to write the side-fic; i was just waiting for the -F, -N and -A notation, as i'll use it for a lot of things on it. Besides, this chapter pretty much ends the explanation about the name of the fic. Not to mention that you should already be able to figure in what dimension is each main pairing. And don't forget the review; (for the same reasons as always; correct my poor grammar,voice your opinion,just commenting, suggesting a better genre...)stay tuned, as some explanations are yet to be made, and i'll work on the side-fic as soon as possible (ASAP).  
A last note: Fear the QuickEdit, it can completely scramble your precious fics (it has a unnerving tendency to group words together).


	9. Cutting Triumph

Disclaimer, warnings and review comments: A new section for my fic! I don't own Naruto, but the OC Aoi is mine (big deal...)Beware the OOC-ness and possible grammar/spelling errors.

hujin: I'll mantain my style of paragraphing in this fic. I do know that it gets harder to read (not as hard as a single chunk of text), but my objective is to paragraph when an idea ends and a new one starts. If this had your usual third person point of view, where you aren't allowed to comment (as the storytellerdoes not exist), it wouldn't make sense to paragraph according to ideas. But i'll remember your advice when writing other fics. Back to your review... So you do not mind the OC? The main character of the fic? Congratulations, you did the right thing. Notice that i don't described him; all that i said was his age and name, mostly. Sincerely, he is only a bridge between the reader and the happenings. But don't tell him that or he'll get sad. Thanks for the advice on the lack of characterization; i knew that it wasn't only me that felt it... I'll do my best!

animewatcher: Would you believe that i never, ever truly studied english? (sure, there is the english that they teach at the school,. but it's worth nothing) I dedicate my english to my brother (who did studied), videogames rpg (they are the basis of it) and internet on general (fanfics included, specially for vocabulary). I too think it's going to be good (if it isn't already... That's for you readers to decide).

(sorry for the stupidly large comments, but my first reviewers needed special treatment. Thanks you two!)

Start Chapter-----

Ninth Chapter - Cutting Triumph

A ninja explained why we had to come back later: "I'm sorry, hokage-sama is with her student, Haruno Sa-- Forget it, hokage-sama is waiting for you." He noticed Sakura-A and realized his mistake. Except that it probably wasn't a mistake; so there must be a Sakura in. So thanks to the clone we quickly entered Tsunade's room.

"I'm in the mid-" Tsunade stood there, with Sakura-N at her side, in front of a book. The scene is much alike to the last time i saw doubles meeting. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Hm?" Was the only answer that Sakura-N could give. Then, unexpectedly (it's Naruto, so expect the unexpected), Naruto walked to Sakura-N and hugged her, then he rested his head on her shoulder.

Everyone watched in silence. Sakura-N, however, looked totally puzzled (not that i wouldn't be, if i was her). Then, Naruto broke the hug and started to talk: "This is a Sasuke clone that comes from the same world as my clone. The Sakura clone is from other world, and she almost killed me. Sakura-chan is, uh... er... Sakura-chan! And the blonde is Tsunade baa-chan, sh-- Ow! Okay, she is hokage." The one that interrupted him was, obviously, Tsunade. But now i understand the hug; it was his daily Sakura-chan Cheer Dose. a reinforced one because of the past incident with Sakura-A.

"Hokage-sama, do your world knows a way to traverse dimensions? I need to go back to mine and help my people fight a great evil, called Kyuubi." Sakura-A was on her knees. Tsunade had a horrified look on her face. "Get up. I'm afraid that i cannot help you, but would you mind telling me the story about the demon?" Sakura-A stood up, and started:

"It is a long story. In short, twelve years ago, the most powerful ninja of Konoha, the fourth, battled a nine-tailed demon. He badly injuried the demon, but Kyuubi won and claimed Yondaime's body as his own. Then, he reduced his new himself to the size of a newborn, and began to grow again. During ten years, all the adults believed that the kid was a baby in which the demon was sealed, with the use of a forbidden jutsu. Also, the baby lived normally, since the beast still wasn't in his full power. He was named Naruto. However, after he recovered totally, and even became stronger, he took control of Naruto, and started his vengance. It's been two years since then."

They saw the Kyuubi war; but the older one saw victory. The younger one is living a defeat. So Tsunade must be able to understand Sakura-A's pain. "You are free to stay in Konoha for the time you want. You will be staying at your double's houses. It is okay with you all?" Sasuke-F and Sakura-A nodded. "And Sakura... Enjoy the stay. Relieve yourself from this nightmare called reality and go eat ramen or something like that. I'll do my best to find a way to send you all home."

Now that i remember, that includes me... I've been so focused on the others that i forgot that i'm from another dimension too. "For now, what must we do to help?" Sasuke spoke for the first time. "Leave it to me; if i ever need you, i'll ask." Hokage-sama assured. "Naruto, take them to their new houses." Just before we went out, Sasuke asked: "Is everyone in the houses of their replicas?" This remembers me another thing; why there isn't no other me? "Yes." The oldest in the room answered Sasuke's question.

Twelve o'clock. And walking. "Naruto, can we go first to your home?" I'm sure that i know why Sasuke wants this... "Why?" Dumb question, Naruto. "My Naruto. I want to see him." Didn't i say it was a dumb question? "Well, okay..." And so we four go to Naruto's house. As we are about to enter it, i hold Sakura-A's pulse and decide to try to guess a certain thing:

"Seeing a replica of your worst enemy kissing a replica of your boyfriend isn't a good thing, is it"  
"How did you knew...?"

I smiled.

End Chapter-----

A/N: Being reviewed is a great feeling, trust me. Besides, it proved that most of the flaws i feared were true (grammar/spelling/characterization), so i'll pay attention now. If you feel that this chapter is better than the others, thank hujin for that. Anyway, the -F/-N/-A notations are finally being useful!  
Can you guess how Aoi was able to figure that Sakura-A had Sasuke as her boyfriend? Next chapter it'll be revealed. Also, don't forget the usual review (for the usual reasons) and keep on reading. Last thing; the firstone-shot is already on So those who like extreme fluff and this fic, go read it! And if you want toread a story based in this, review the one-shot and ask for it.


End file.
